Cold Case Files
by oh sweet jesus
Summary: Demyx always wondered where Zexion had went.


**Cold Case Files;;;**

**This was written… in my mind in a dream.**

**It's about Demyx and Zexion, and how Zexion died, and everyone trying to figure it out.**

_I met him when I was three. Can you believe it? Three! We hung out in the sandbox for years, until he got interested in those books of his. He was ten, then. He was beautiful, to._

_--Demyx_

* * *

_Zexion? When did I meet Zexion? Oh, well, when he got into high school, I guess. He was in my art classes and English. He helped me once, until I set his hair on fire. Then he stopped._

_--Axel_

* * *

_I knew Zexion from the time we were born. Zexion was a permanent fixture in my life, as our parents got knocked up around the same time, and were best friends. Sometimes, I wish it hadn't gone down like this._

_--Roxas_

* * *

_I knew Zexion. Maybe... in our freshmen year, he asked me out. But later he told me he was gay, and in love with Demyx. He's confided to me a lot._

_--Namine_

* * *

Zexion was missing.

Zexion was missing and no one had any idea where he was.

* * *

-_&flashback-_

_**When we were fourteen, Zexion started getting mad whenever I dated anyone. He wouldn't tell me why, so I didn't stop it. I wish I did. I loved him to. I really did.**_

_**--Demyx**_

* * *

_Zexion looked up, at the beautiful young man standing in front of him. _

"_Can't you ever get your nose out of those damn books??" Demyx had said, and Zexion looked mildly interested._

"_There's nothing better to do, Dem." He had said, and Demyx only looked angrier at him._

"_Well, there is one thing…" Zexion had had, placing a bookmark in between the pages of his book, setting it down gently, before walking to Demyx, leaning over to place a soft kiss onto his lips._

_At first, Demyx had responded, pulling him closer. Until his mind seemed to comprehend that this wasn't some chick of the corner, this was his best friend. __**Zexion**__. _

"_GET OFF OF ME!" Demyx had yelled at him, pushing him away. _

"_You perverted gay _freak_." Demyx had told him, and Zexion started crying then, something he hadn't done since his mother and brother died in a car crash. He picked up his book and ran._

_-&end flashback-_

* * *

_If I remember, that was the night he disappeared. That or sometime the next week. I really wish I didn't do that. I really did love him. But instead, I called him a gay freak and made him go away. I hurt him. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I feel so terrible now, because the next day Axel had asked me if Zexy gave me the ring he had picked out. I told him 'no' and couldn't find Zexy. _

_--Demyx_

* * *

Zexion was gone, no one knew where. Zexion's pride had been stabbed, killed, murdered. Zexion had tried to express his love, thinking that maybe Demyx would accept it. Because Riku had told him that Demyx liked him to. Riku had lied to him, obviously.

This was ten years ago.

Demyx was twenty-eight now. Demyx was heart broken, knowing that Zexion could be right there with him.

Zexion could be holding him throughout all the cold nights.

_Zexion_ could wake up with a cute blonde boy with a mullet/mohawk thing his arms.

_Zexion_ could be by his side, wearing a ring he picked out, holding a child they adopted, and smiling.

But he had thrown it all away, because he wanted to be accepted, and 'gays' were not accepted into their crowd.

* * *

_It was the stupidest thing Dem had ever done. We would have taken them! It doesn't matter, we love Dem and Zexy. Well, we used to love Zexy. I mean, after a year, I found out Roxas was all gay for me, and I was all for it. And no one cared. I think that was when Demyx started getting sick a lot, and got a lot thinner._

_--Axel_

* * *

_Later, I found this note Zexion had written, with a beautiful ring that cost over 3,000 dollars. In the note, it said_

'**Demyx. I know you might think this is weird, but I've liked you for a long time now. I like the way you smile at me for the stupidest things and steal my books so I'll hang out with you. **

**I love the way your nose crinkles when you smell cupcakes, and you want then really bad.**

**I'd bake you one thousand cupcakes for just one more smile from those lips with a little nose crinkle.**

**So, I wanted to know… would you be my boyfriend?**

**It would mean a lot to me.**

**Love, Zexion.'**

Zexion loved me. Zexion liked the way my nose crinkled. Zexion asked me out. God, I must have killed him on the inside.

_I'll be back; I need to go cry now._

_--Demyx_

* * *

Life was ruined for the gang, but they didn't blame it _totally_ on Demyx.

But Sora had Riku to sit with. Sora cuddled up pretty cozy in his lap during lunch hours, same as Roxas with Axel. But Demyx sat and watched, knowing what could have been, what he ruined.

_**Missing;**_

_**Zexion.**_

_**Age 16**_

_**Weighs 150 pounds,**_

_**5'1"**_

_**Has beautiful eyes.**_

And that was the poster Demyx put up.

Until they found him.

Zexion had tripped on his way home from Demyx's house, he had taken a shortcut through the marsh, and tripped into it. His book flew somewhere, but his body was preserved in the mud.

Demyx had found him.

Demyx had cried his pretty eyes out when he saw Zexion's sunken in face, protruding lips, and still sixteen.

He had killed him.

It was his fault.

But Demyx was out looking for some good grass for his kids to play with, and he saw some blue/gray instead of green.

Zexion's hair.

I found him.

* * *

_It's my fault he'd dead. I made him run, and I know when Zexion runs he's clumsy. It's my entire fault. _

_I love you, Zexion._

_--Demyx_

**--**

**I hope 'tis was okay!**


End file.
